Eliwood
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday = |fod_birth = |age =17 (The Blaing Blade) 37 (The Binding Blade) |relatives =Elbert (Father) Eleanora (Mother) Roy (Son) |nationality =Pherae |home = |residence = |faction(s) = |occupation(s)=Marquess of Pherae Knight of Lycia |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Dawn of Destiny (The Binding Blade) Chapter 7: Siblings Abroad (The Blazing Blade) Xenologue 2: Champions of Yore 2 (Awakening) |firstjoined =Chapter 11: Taking Leave (Eliwood's Tale)/Chapter 12: Birds of a Feather (Hector's Tale) (The Blazing Blade) |firstfought = |class =Lord (The Blazing Blade) Paladin (The Binding Blade) Cavalier/Paladin (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby =Yuri Lowenthal |jap_voiceby =Takahiro Sakurai }} Eliwood is one of the three main characters in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade and the father of Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Profile Before The Blazing Blade Eliwood is born to the noble house of Pherae. His father is Lord Elbert and his mother is Lady Eleanora. His childhood best friend is Hector, the younger brother of Uther, the Marquess Ostia. Eliwood met Hector at a young age when the two attended school together during a meeting between the lords of Lycia. In accordance to a warrior's tradition, the children of the lords were ordered by Erik of Laus to cut their hands and shake them with one other child of their choosing. Eliwood and Hector chose each other, and, as they grew older, their friendship developed as well, with them sparring since the age of twelve once every two months. ''The Blazing Blade'' Lyn's Story Eliwood is first introduced in Chapter 7, where he is passing through Khathelet to meet with Hector for their monthly spar. Here, he stumble upon a group of bandits who had captured a young girl named Ninian. After he set about rescuing the girl, he meets Lyn and decides to help her in her quest to free Caelin from Lord Lundgren. While Lyn refuses his offer at first, she later requests his aid after she and her partners are branded as traitors and pretenders to the throne. Eliwood agrees to her request, convincing Caelin's neighbors to remain neutral during the course of Lyn's dispute with Lundgren. Eliwood and Hector's Story One year later, amid the disappearance of his father and rumors of his death, Eliwood elects to embark on a quest in order to find him in Chapter 11E. On the way to Santaruz in Chapter 12, however, he is quickly overwhelmed by some opposition. Fortunately, his friend Hector enters the scene to help Eliwood at the same time. After repelling the attack, Eliwood presses on into Santaruz Castle in Chapter 13, only to find a dying Lord Helman, who warns him of the Black Fang. Upon hearing more rumors about Marquess Darin, Eliwood continues heading to Laus with his allies to see if he knows anything about his father's disappearance. While he is initially attacked by Laus forces spearheaded by his son Erik in Chapter 14, Eliwood manages to repel the attack. To everyone's surprise, however, Darin is nowhere to be found inside the castle. Only a short time after this attack, it is announced that Laus has attacked Caelin, and as such, Eliwood hurries there to save both Lyn and Marquess Hausen in Chapter 15E/16H. Although Eliwood's forces are successful in reclaiming Caelin, Darin is still nowhere to be found. Unsure of what to do next, Leila, a spy in the service of House Ostia, appears before him and Hector in Chapter 16E/17H. She informs the two lords that Elbert is still alive, and goes on to explain the Black Fang's true intentions, their past, and how Elbert had been kidnapped by the Dark Druid, Nergal, and imprisoned on the Dread Isle. After finding some aid from the pirates headed by Captain Fargus in Chapter 16Ex/17Hx, Eliwood's group ends up fighting their way through the Isle. Along the way, he comes across Ephidel in Chapter 19E/20H, who is responsible for orchestrating many of the events that had led to the current state of affairs in Lycia. The group eventually locate Elbert, alive but shaken. The reunion, however, is cut short, as Elbert's captor, Nergal, enters the scene and fatally wounds him by harvesting his quintessence. An entranced Ninian, made to do Nergal's bidding, unwittingly expedites this process as she draws some quintessence herself to open the Dragon's Gate. Even with this, however, Elbert manages to deliver one final act of rebellion against Nergal by almost fatally stabbing him. Thereafter, he himself dies in Eliwood's arms, urging him to continue to oppose Nergal. Shaken by Elbert's death and the revelation that Nergal intends to bring dragons back into the world, Eliwood and his comrades decide to seek aid from Marquess Uther in Chapter 21E/22H. While Uther is unable to provide direct aid to the group, he points them to the Nabata Desert to seek "the living legend". After another long journey, though without hindrance, Eliwood's army enters a mysterious structure in the desert in Chapter 22E/23H, where they encounter an Archsage, revealed to be Athos. After seeking the advice of the wizened man, Eliwood's army is warped back to Lycia in order to continue their fight against the Black Fang. After reuniting with his mother, at her behest, Eliwood decides to spend a day to rest in Pherae. Soon after in Chapter 23E/24H, Eliwood's army sets off for Bern in disguise as inconspicuous travelers in order to attack the headquarters of the Black Fang. However, the lords find their way deterred by the legendary Four Fangs of the Black Fang. In addition to slaying many of the members of the Black Fang, Eliwood ends up having to solve a problem in Bern's ruling class: Queen Hellene requests that Eliwood retrieve the Fire Emblem back from the Black Fang in exchange for granting him passage to the Shrine of Seals. After retrieving the Emblem and stopping a plot to slay Prince Zephiel in Chapters 25E/27H and 26E/28H respectively, Eliwood is granted passage to the Shrine. In Chapter 28E, he journeys deep within the earth to retrieve Durandal, a legendary sword and the eponymous Blazing Blade, once wielded by Roland, the founder of Lycia. After retrieving Durandal, Eliwood's army encounters an Ice Dragon. Durandal, acting on its own, slays the dragon in one fell swoop. Nergal appears on the scene shortly after Athos ponders over the identity of the dragon, where he gleefully informs Eliwood that the dragon is actually Ninian. Crushed by the gravity of the horrible truth, Eliwood despairs as he holds Ninian's dying body in his arms. This tragic event deals a severe blow to his idealistic resolve, in turn negatively impacting his will to use Durandal in battle. Eliwood continues to press onward regardless, this time burning with the resolve to stop Nergal. After repelling one last desperate attack from Nergal in Ostia in Chapter 29E/31H, Eliwood returns to Valor and faces off against Nergal for the last time in the Final Chapter. With the gate still open as a result of Nergal's actions, three dragons manage to cross through and pose as significant threats to Eliwood's army. Athos steps forward in a bid to fend against their onslaught, but is overwhelmed by the searing impact of the flames they breathe. Bramimond enters the scene immediately after, where he expends the remainder of his life energy to resurrect Ninian. Ninian manages to kill two of the three dragons and severely weaken the last one before she passes out from exhaustion. Eliwood's army is then tasked to defeat the weakened dragon, which they struggle, but ultimately succeed, in accomplishing. As Athos congratulates the army on their victory, he collapses to the ground, prompting Hector to rush forward to cradle him in his arms. As he lays dying, he sees the future of Elibe playing before his eyes, one that is yet again embroiled in the fires of war. Expressing regret that neither he nor Bramimond will be around to protect the continent, he warns Eliwood of an evil star rising in Bern, but that Lycia's children will stand strong in vanquishing it. Athos passes on shortly after, leaving Eliwood, Hector and Lyn to ponder over the words that he leaves in his wake. Shortly after Athos' death, Ninian and Nils prepare to depart from Elibe, as, according to Nils, the air in the human realm is too tainted to sustain them, meaning that they will die if they remain. Depending on the events of the game, two separate events unfold before departing the Dragon's Gate: *Should Eliwood and Ninian not have an A-Support, Nils and Ninian will depart through the Dragon Gate together, thanking their friends. *Should Eliwood and Ninian have an A-Support, Nils will recognize Ninian's affections for Eliwood and suggests her to stay with him. With Nils blessings, he departs through the Gate alone and Eliwood returns to Pherae with Ninian. Epilogue One year later, Eliwood and Hector are crowned as the new Marquess of Pherae and Ostia respectively. Prior to Eliwood's coronation, he summons Mark to ask them to name his first child before they depart on their own personal journey with the conflict on Elibe now over. Depending on Eliwood's support during Blazing Blade, he can either marry Lyn, Ninian, Fiora, or another unnamed woman. The two would eventually bear a son whom they name Roy, the name that was suggested to them by Mark. Several years after his coronation, Eliwood is invited to Castle Ostia by Hector to discuss the unrest brewing in Bern. He meets Hector's daughter, Lilina, for the first time and has Roy befriend and play with her. Eliwood then directs his attention back to Hector, where they grimly talk of how Prince Zephiel's father's attempt to murder his son backfires, thereafter linking this event to Archsage Athos' prophecy. The scene ends with Hector vowing to protect his children from the dire future that awaits Lycia, and Eliwood pondering over the truth of Athos' belief that Lycia will bring hope to the land once more. ''The Binding Blade'' Many years later, Eliwood is besieged by illness and is no longer the gallant knight he once was. By the start of Binding Blade, Eliwood has been widowed and is left alone to raise his son. To make matters worse, bandits had begun to raid towns and he no longer can deal with them. Compelled to remain in Castle Pherae, he entrusts his son Roy with some members of Pherae's army to drive off the bandits in Chapter 1. When news later arrives of Bern's invasion, Eliwood sends his son to Ostia, engaging the services of Dieck's mercenaries to aid him in Chapter 2. While he does not appear any further in the game's story, both him and Hector can be used as playable characters in the link arena and the battle maps after the game is beaten. Personality Eliwood is a very friendly and polite person who remains calm and helpful throughout conversations. He is quite casual and does not judge people at all; he looks at people for who they are and truly cares about all of the soldiers in the army. Eliwood himself states that he thinks of everyone in the group as an irreplaceable friend, regardless of gender, age, or social status. Although he is of quite high standing, he often tells others not to treat him as a lord, but as an equal. Eliwood often tries to be supportive to others' problems and tries to act as both a leader and a friend. On his journey, he is very determined to succeed, first to find his father and then to avenge his father's death. He is an idealistic pacifist who, despite his charismatic disposition and natural talents for leadership, is frequently seen as weak, or rather, as someone who needs protection. This prompts his own knights, including Marcus and Harken, to urge him to stay out of battle, imploring him to let them deal with the enemies by themselves. Even Hector, at one point in the pair's supports, remarks that Eliwood is not suited for long-distance travel. Though aware of his physical limitations, Eliwood still prefers to remain on the battlefield, as he feels that he must fight, not only as a leader, but also because he considers it to be a duty that he absolutely cannot shirk from. While Eliwood does struggle to deal with his physical frailty amongst other problems that he faces throughout his journey, he does not shy away from forming meaningful bonds with the members of his army. He is known to offer a listening ear to the concerns of his troops, as evidenced through his supports with Fiora, where he asks if she is comfortable with the duties that she performs as a combatant. It is in these same supports with Fiora that Eliwood is also shown to be very much aware of the inescapable difference between his status and that of people like Fiora. While he expresses the idealistic notion that he sees himself and his army's members as equals, he recognizes that these words are ones spoken from a position of privilege, a position that Fiora is unable to access herself by virtue of her social standing and harsh upbringing. This recognition is translated through him making an effort to learn more about the mercenary culture of Ilia that Fiora is born into, granting him the opportunity to better empathize with her struggles. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game five times. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |20% |30% |35% |25% |15% |5% |} ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Description: Marquess Pherae's young son. Just and honorable. Recruitment Eliwood’s Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. Hector’s Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Promotional Gains D }} Growth Rates |80% |45% |50% |40% |45% |30% |35% |} Supports *Hector *Lyn *Ninian *Marcus *Lowen *Harken *Fiora Overall While Lyn possesses high Speed, Skill, and Luck, and Hector possesses high HP, Strength, and Defense, Eliwood has no stat in which he truly excels. It should be noted that he possesses an unusually high Resistance growth for any physical unit short of a Falcoknight, outstripping both of his peers in Resistance. In addition, his high HP growth and average Defense allow Eliwood to serve as a decent tank unit after a couple of levelups. Although slow in comparison to Lyn, Eliwood's decent Speed and Luck growths, combined with his base of 7 for both, grant him good avoid and doubling capacities, although he may have trouble doubling enemies early on. His Skill will rarely be a problem, but his Strength starts off rather low, and this, combined with his early ineptitude to double attack, may result in the player having to feed him kills occasionally. His rapier can fix this offensive problem against cavaliers and armored knights at least, although the latter tends to boast enough defense to avoid getting onerounded. Once Eliwood gets past his initial difficulty with scoring kills, he will usually become a decent combatant, having enough bulk, dodge and attack power to gain the upper hand against most enemies. However, being locked to swords as well as being unable to promote for a long period of the game holds him back from catching up to better combat units like cavaliers. Eliwood possesses the Anima Affinity, widely considered to be one of the best Affinities in the game. This means that his supports with Hector and Lowen and to a lesser extent, Lyn, will boost his fighting capabilities. During his own story, Eliwood will be forced to wait for a long time until he can finally promote, making him usually worse than Hector and Lyn for a couple of chapters since they stand to gain from a longer time to grow as a result of being able to promote earlier. He can still perform well after promotion nevertheless, as he gains a mount and access to lances. Furthermore, enemies in his story are generally not very challenging, allowing him to manage decently well. In Hector's story, on the other hand, Eliwood can promote a few chapters earlier in Chapter 24, with Lyn being his only competitor for the first Heaven Seal. Compared to Lyn, he will gain a mount, more movement, a boost to his Aid and a D rank in lances instead of bows, commonly making his promotion preferable. While he will most likely still be outclassed by other promoted mounted units, he can still be a useful unit to ferry infantry units around, especially as maps begin to get quite enormous. All things considered, Eliwood is a solid unit who is only held back by being sword-locked during the early sections of the game. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Knight of Lycia :''A sincere noble of Pherae. His friends Lyn and Hector serve him loyally. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Steel Sword }} Sword |Skill= Silver Sword Holy Vestments }} Sword |Skill= Durandal Holy Vestments }} Skills Overall Base Set Eliwood resides in a very populated pool, even when Heroes was first released. He has a rather decent statline offensively, with a strong Atk stat and middling Spd. He also has a good Res stat for a sword unit allowing him to run Ploy skills, especially for mixed teams. As a Sword Cavalry unit, he is blessed with exceptional mobility and has grown over time as more skills and features were added to the game. His only downside is a low Def, leaving him vulnerable to most of his physical match-ups. Given his easy access, Eliwood is a decent choice for a unit on a budget, but is heavily outclassed by units introduced long after him. Durandal has a Death Blow 2 effect, boosting his Atk by 4 when initiating attack, effectively giving him a 51 neutral Atk on initiation. The Weapon Refinery feature allowed Eliwood to choose whether to evolve it into the Blazing Durandal or give it an effect refine. Blazing Durandal overhauls his original effect, instead giving a flat +3 to Atk, giving him a base 50 Atk, giving him more power in both phases and accelerates his Special cooldown so long as his Atk is higher than his opponent. On the other hand, giving Durandal an effect refine (or a stat refine) upgrades the sword effect into Death Blow 3. If taking the effect refine, he gains a Swift Sparrow 2 effect, thus granting him an impressive +10 to Atk and +4 to Spd when initiating just with his weapon alone. Sacred Cowl mitigates damage taken from a ranged enemy by 30%, which mitigates some threat from range units that he can should be used to deal with. Axebreaker 3 denies Axe users from follow ups and grants him a follow-up guaranteed. Ward Cavalry is his Skill C, which gives him great synergy on a Cavalry team. He is the only easily available unit to have this skill as Olwen is locked to 5-Star rarity only and Berkut has limited summons. Eliwood has defensive options in his base kit, but he can inherit other skills that can make him both an offensive and defensive threat. Counters Any sort of Blue unit deals with him, even hyper mages like Delthea, Reinhardt, and Ophelia. Micaiah is especially powerful thanks to Thani's boosted damage. Bulky blue units are able to tank his powerful hits such as Brave Hector, Fallen Hardin, and Ephraim. Even some bulky reds like Zelgius, Arden and Idunn can take a hit and retaliate through his lower Def stats. Fast sword units are able to easily double him and others can use Swordbreaker can do the same, though he in turn can use it as well. Skill Inheritance Eliwood’s options are fairly standard for a Sword cavalry as Reposition is to be expected for a cavalry unit to position units out of danger. He has the raw power to use Draconic Aura for the Atk boost, but Iceberg is a decent option as well given his good Res. Skill A is flexible and is good with Fury for a flat stat boost at the cost of some minor recoil after battle, which is great for both of his Durandal versions. Death Blow/Swift Sparrow as the effects will stack onto his refined Durandal and turns him into a destructive player turn character. Skill B can be Chill Defense to further increase his damage, especially when trying to take down the enemy with the highest Def. Guard slows down many problematic units from getting their Special attacks going. Swordbreaker helps against many common sword matchups. Skill C is best off with Hone Cavalry for team synergy if Ward Cavalry is not to the player’s liking. As mentioned above, his decent Res is good for ploys over common enemies and can be run if using him on mixed teams. |-|Love Abounds= ;Devoted Love :A sincere noble of Pherae. Wishes to enjoy the festival together with his close friends Hector and Lyn. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Casa Blanca Rally Attack }} Lance |Skill= Casa Blanca+ Rally Attack }} Skills Overall Base Set Valentines Eliwood is a Tempest Trial reward unit who became a great budget option especially for those seeking to build Armor teams in the meta. His statline is well-rounded, but also very impressive in some areas including an excellent Atk stat for solid raw damage, great Spd to deny follow-ups from some enemies, especially when he has stat buffs on his side, and incredible HP to give him good physical and magical bulk. Casa Blanca is an inheritable lance that neutralizes any stat buffs on an enemy, such as from a Hone, Wave, or Rally skill so long as they are a ranged unit. This can shut down some powerful enemies who heavily rely on buffs from damage, but given that he has no innate Distant Counter effect, this is merely just to remove their boost so he can take their hits a little better. Rally Atk/Def boosts an ally’s Atk and Def by 3 when he uses it on them. It is a decent boost especially for other physical walls. Fire Boost increases his Atk by 6 if he has at least 3 more HP than his opponent. Since his base HP is 47, he can apply this over a decent chunk of the existing characters in game. Goad Armor increases the Atk/Spd of armor allies within two spaces of himself by 4, which is an excellent way for him to support his Armor allies. Counters Valentines Eliwood struggles against Bulky greens from the likes of Hector, Dorcas, and Amelia as they can both soak damage and retaliate with color advantage. While he can remove their boosts, Green Mages like Nino, Soren, and Julia are able to inflict significant damage against him. He is also vulnerable to armor effective weapons as his bulk comes more from his HP than the actual defensive stats themselves. Bartre, Frederick, and Micaiah are all huge threats to him in this manner. Skill Inheritance Options Swap or Pivot are good skills to consider for Valentines Eliwood as the natural low mobility can be addressed with these skills, though the choice between them is up to player preference if they prefer tighter formations or more mobility. Ignis or Glacies are worthy options for his Special as his two defensive stats are even, so the choice is up to the player. Weapon wise, some consider the Slaying Lance for the quick charging effect and decent damage. Distant Counter is an excellent skill on him since Slaying Spear can use it to check ranged foes while Casa Blanca allows him to retaliate against the neutralized buffed ranged units the weapon affects. Bold Fighter accelerates his specials and guarantees a double attack when initiating, while Vengeful Fighter does the same when he's attacked, which works well in a Distant Counter build. Lancebreaker is a budget alternative to improve his match-ups against lance units. Skill C can be exchanged for any Armor support skill such as Hone Armor. Premium wise, Armor March is a great option. |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Blazing Knight :Marquess of Pherae. After overcoming the death of his father, Elbert, he foils Nergal's wicked ambitions with his comrades. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Ardent Durandal Rally Speed }} Skills Overall Base Set Legendary Eliwood is an enhanced version of his original, still having strong offensive stats, but now with solid physical bulk instead of magical. His natural high mobility due to being a Sword Cavalry unit allows him to charge the battlefield as a strong frontline unit. However the traded magical bulk has a much sharper penalty than his base form’s Def. At a measly 16 neutral Res, he is unlikely to survive any encounter with a mage. Ardent Durandal grants him Atk +3 and has Bonus Doubler built into his weapon, doubling the bonus stat of each of his core stats independently. Depending on the buffs he has received or the teammates he has, he can gain truly impressive stat buffs that can destroy enemies with ease. His exclusive skill is Vision of Arcadia, which provides an Atk/Def +6 visible buff to the ally on the team with the highest Atk so long as an ally dragon or beast unit is deployed. With a 55 neutral base Atk stat, he is likely to apply the buff to himself, thus giving himself the fuel he needs for Ardent Durandal to unleash devastating damage. Rally Spd/Res+ grants a +6 buff to an ally Spd/Res. For the few who have higher Atk than Eliwood, this means that he can give an ally a +6 stat boost to all four core stats, which is a massive 24 point stat boost. Death Blow on Eliwood is the coveted Death Blow 4 granting a massive +8 Atk, putting him at 63 Atk when initiating combat. Chill Attack reduces the Atk of the enemy with the highest Atk, reducing their overall damage. Counters Eliwood’s low Res is basically non-existent and any sort of magical unit from Reds and Blues are likely to kill or at least heavily wound him. Picking from Celica, Lilina, Sanaki, and Katarina are good options for Red mages while Linde, Ishtar, Lute, and Ophelia for blues are among the best to counter him. Micaiah can be included as Thani just provides more overkill damage due to the cavalry effective damage. Bulky blue dragons like Nowi, Corrin, and Legendary Tiki can soak hits from him and deal breath damage through his Res. Wrathful Staff/Dazzling Staff units also can poke him safely and apply their usual splash damage while dispatching him. Skill Inheritance Options Legendary Eliwood is basically already complete, requiring no skill replacements to begin dominating the battlefield. A Special Skill is all that is needed, which Moonbow or Bonfire fills nicely to ignore part of the enemy Def or to use his own Def to fuel a powerful strike. Fury is a good option for Skill A as the flat stat boosts helps him out in both phases. Reposition is not as necessary on him due to the stat boost utility he provides, but it can be considered for the typical utility the skill provides. Chill Speed is also a decent option reduce the effectiveness of some offensive units by neutering their Spd. |-|Brave Echoes= ;Marquess Pherae :The soon-to-be Marquess Pherae. Eyes burning with the fire of determination, he carries on his father's will. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Ninis's Ice Lance Rally Attack }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''The Blazing Blade'' :See Main Article: Eliwood/The Blazing Blade Quotes. ''Heroes'' :See Main Article: Eliwood/Heroes Quotes. Possible Endings ''The Blazing Blade'' ; Eliwood - Knight of Lycia : "Eliwood succeeded his father as the marquess of Pherae. His sincerity and his clear guidance made him his father's equal in all eyes." ; Eliwood and Ninian : "Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named Roy, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation." ; Eliwood and Lyn : "The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero." ; Eliwood and Fiora : "Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy who will become a great hero." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Non-Canon Appearances Manga Hasha no Tsurugi He plays a minor role in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga during the Kruzard arc, which occurs between Chapters 9 to 13. During this arc, he is attempting to help reform the Lycia Alliance amidst a rebellion lead by Kruzard. He then later works with Cecilia in sending Al's group to the Western Isles to investigate the Etruian governments' corruption on the Isles. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Eliwood is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Eliwood's name possibly comes from the Germanic name elements "elf" and 'wood,' meaning 'wood of elves,' which might be a reference to Avalon, the legendary island where King Arthur supposedly went to be healed after his last battle. Alternatively, the name 'Elwood' means 'elder tree forest' in Old English. Trivia *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Eliwood won 26th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on his appearance in the game's prequel and his role as the main protagonist Roy's father. *Eliwood's The Blazing Blade incarnation came in 19th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 8,393 votes. *When Eliwood is a Lord, he holds his sword in his right hand. However, When he promotes into a Knight Lord, he holds swords and lances in his left hand. *According to a support conversation between Marcus and Lilina in The Binding Blade, Eliwood once disappeared for three days from Pherae and returned with a flower from the "snowy highlands." He presented this flower to his unnamed wife when he returned. *If you fight Eliwood as a SpotPass character for The Blazing Blade, the other units that join him could represent some of his early allies: **2 Paladins (Lowen and Marcus) **2 Warriors (Bartre and Dorcas) **2 Generals (Hector and Oswin) **1 War Cleric (Serra) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **And 1 Swordmaster (Lyn or Guy) *In Awakening, the rapier Eliwood wields in his The Blazing Blade official artwork is made into a usable weapon called Eliwood's Blade. *Eliwood shares his English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, with Marth, Merric, Ricken, Kiragi, and the male Corrin from Fates. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Main Characters